Hugo Weasley and the Knights of Asparukh
by tratarus
Summary: A depressed Hugo Weasley recalls the unfortunate events that occurred in his life. To make matters worse, his old uncle, Harry Potter, arrives to inform him that his son, Albus Severus, has been kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hugo Weasley

The wizard sat by the fireplace wondering about his shattered life.

He thought of the young girl's life he failed to rescue, how she screamed for help while he laid there on the ground beaten up and unable to move. He tried to reach for his wand but it was too far away. His eyes were blurry and he couldn't make up the people in front of him. A green spark flashed through his eyes. He heard a light thump and saw the outline of the girl's body lying in front of his face.

He thought of the job he gave up. After the young girl's incident, he couldn't continue being an Auror anymore. He never forgave himself for what happened and he wouldn't risk it happening again. He just couldn't.

Hugo Weasley thought of his late father and how he died doing the same job Hugo did. He was killed while chasing a bunch of werewolves. Hugo could picture his father's torn and scratched body rotting on the ground in the forest.

His mother died only a month later of depression, caused by her husband's horrible death.

Hugo glared at the sparkling fire from the hearth. The only people he had left were his parents' best friends and his godparents, Harry Potter and Hugo's aunt Ginny, his older sister Rose who lives close by with her boyfriend, Scorpius, and his friends and cousins Albus Severus Potter and his younger sister Lily Luna. Unfortunately, James Sirius, Harry's oldest son, died years ago during his sixth year at Hogwarts as a result of a Quidditch accident.

Hugo took a sip of his wine and reminisced about the only good thing in his life. Lily. Beautiful Lily Luna was the love of his life since they were together in Hogwarts. They were best friends before they went to school, when Hugo's parents and her parents hung out all the time, they did too. They both were redheaded but Lily's was dark and Hugo's was much lighter. During their third year, Hugo started to fall for her, but she was in love with someone else. Lily and her boyfriend split up during their fifth year and Hugo used this chance to ask her out. She agreed and it was the best day in his life. They went to Hogsmeade for a drink in the Three Broomsticks. They kissed there for the first time.

As they grew older, however, their relationship grew more complicated, and when they were nineteen they broke up. It was an on and off relationship and right now Hugo and Lily were back together again, happier than ever.

Hugo heard a sudden knock on his door. He placed his wineglass on the table and got off to open the door. When he did, he saw Harry standing in front of him. He was much whiter than it was the last time he saw him. He had a dirty beard and he didn't look well.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Hugo asked as he guided a sixty-year old Harry to the closest armchair.

Harry didn't answer.

Hugo looked at his godfather's green eyes. "Harry?"

"I'm afraid there has been another misfortune," Harry breathed. "My son, Albus, has just been kidnapped by…" he coughed two times, "by the Dark Lord himself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Knights of Asparukh

"Dark Lord?" asked Hugo. "Do you mean…? Certainly, you don't mean Vold…"

"No," said Harry Potter. "Someone far more dangerous. An old friend of mine. A wizard turned to the Dark Side over power and greed."

"What's his name?"

"Viktor Krum."

Hugo was stunned at the sound of that name. He knew who Viktor Krum is, of course. He was one of his heroes. An idol. When he was young his father, Ron, taught him that Viktor Krum was the best seeker alive. Not only was he a great Quidditch player, but he also was a brave and strong man who challenged his godfather during the Triwizard Tournament of 1994. During that time he was dating Hermione Granger, Hugo's mother, and this made his father loathe Krum more after he used to worship him. However, when Hugo's parents became a coupled and there was no reason for his father to still hate him, Ron went back to become his biggest fan. Later in his life, Viktor became one of the best International Aurors in the world, being responsible for the capture of hundreds of worldwide Dark Wizards. His greatest achievement was the arrest of a Chinese dictator, Tat Me Sung, who used magic to take control of the country and kill anyone who dares oppose him.

He couldn't believe what Harry said. This can't be true. He didn't want it to be true.

"What? No. He wouldn't…" Hugo paused. "Dark Lord? Krum?"

"I know it's a hard thing to hear," muttered Harry. "But it's true. He became corrupted because of all the strength and prominence he had. He realized that being 'good' has limits, but being 'evil' has no restrictions."

"What else has he done? Why haven't I heard of this until now?"

"He was secretly responsible for the slaughter and abduction of thousands of innocent people. And what makes it more impressive is how he did these things without anyone noticing they were all carried out by the same person. Wizards and Muggles.

"You didn't hear of it because no one else did," Harry continued.

"What about you?"

"This question brings us to why they kidnapped your cousin."

"They?"

"Oh, Hugo, you really didn't think Krum would've done all these horrible things by himself, did you. The Knights of Asparukh, they are called."

"So they're kind of like the Death Eaters."

"They are now. But they'll grow to be something much much worse. An empire ruling over all mankind, with cruelty and terror."

"So he's become much worse than the tyrant he spent most of his life fighting."

"Sung? Yes. Compared to Krum, he's merciful."

They were a silent for a moment.

"So, tell me why the kidnapped Albus," said Hugo.

"Oh, yes," started Harry. "My son was one of them…"

"What?" interrupted Hugo. "Albus is part of the Knights of Asparukh?"

"He was. Until he turned against them and admitted everything to me before they took him away." Tears came out of Harry's eyes. "They're going to kill him."

"No they won't. Don't say that."

"He betrayed them. Of course, they won't let him live. He's not much use to them anyway."

"Why did they kidnap him then? If they don't need him, then why didn't they just kill him where he stood? There must be something they want from him."

"Maybe they're planning to torture him before they finished him off. For what he did, maybe they thought death wasn't enough."

Harry wept.

"I'll find him, Harry. I promise, before they do anything to him, I will find him and bring him back."


End file.
